Rainy Night
by Xenus2187
Summary: Rika has a friendly date and a rainy night causes them to retreat to his place. What happens, read and find out. Tie-in story. A little fluff. I don't know why, but I felf compelled to write this. Enjoy!


Rainy Night

The air was cold and the city was being poured on by the falling rain. A friend of mine had borrowed my umbrella and rain coats so I had nothing but my jacket to protect myself from the rain. But Lisbeth-I mean Rika had nothing to protect herself with, so I held my jacket over her head. I didn't mind being wet in the cold rain, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. As long as she was ok.

"Haha! Guessing I should have brought my own umbrella!" Rika said with her cute voice.

I chuckled with her. We made our way up to my apartment on the third level of the building. I could drove her to her friend's place were she's staying but my car was running low on gas. And I didn't want her to travel through this weather. I would most definitely go with her, but it was a bit far. So we just decided to go to my place. Reaching my door, we made our way inside, out of the cold and dripping rain. My place was small, a living room with a little kitchen and a bedroom and bathroom in the back. It was perfect for one person...But sometimes I wish I had someone else to share it with.

"Welcome to my place.!" I welcome her. "It's small but perfect."

Rika looked at me with this beautiful purple eyes and smiled at me. I blush a little.

"Yeah, someone like yourself would like a place like this. Quiet, peaceful. I wouldn't mind having my own place like this."

"Yeah, it's quiet and peaceful now. But when Mr and Mrs. Kenji start fighting upstairs, it's a whole different setting."

She laughed at my comment. Wow, she had such a cute laugh. I put my jacket on the coat rack and we take a seat on my couch. There was a TV in front of us. But both ofmus just wanted to talk. She spoke first.

"So what's this Five Nights At...who's again?" She asked

"Five Nights At Freddy's! It's a fun jumpscare game made like ten years ago. It's amazing how far a simple computer game can come along."

"So can I see this project you're working on?"

I speak up.

"Yeah! It's on my computer!-"

Then suddenly the lights go out. Leaving us in the dark.

"Or maybe not."

We search around until she found my candles that I always kept in handy. She lit them as I took out a blanket. It was already starting to get cold. I wrap it around her and she looks at me.

"What about you? Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I can handle a little cold. But you're my guest, so I want you to be comfortable." I assure her.

We sat on the couch and started to talk again.

"Hey, did I ever tell you my last name has a meaning behind it?"

"Your last name. Valeska? What does it mean?"

I look at the floor and say. "Valeska means 'glorious ruler'. It's a selvic name."

"Glorious ruler. That sounds cool."

"My grandfather told my parents to make that my surname. Believing it would have a great affect on my life. But not so much, really."

"Still, that sounds awesome!"

I blush. "Yeah, it does but it's actually a name meant for a girl!"

Rika then loses it and guffaws. I join her in the laughter. My last name really didn't bother me that much. We laughed for a good minute and resumed our chat. We continued this for a good hour or so. We were really enjoying each other's company. Then we started getting tired. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 10:23 pm.

"Wow! Already. Well, the lights probably won't come back on until late tonight or in the morning." I said.

I looked to Rika and noticed she looked tired.

"Well, we should probably get to bed."

I quircked a brow. "Aren't you gonna call Asuna and tell her to pick you up?"

"I would but she and Kazuto are probably asleep already. They always go to sleep around this time...So, I hope you don't mind me staying here tonight."

I stuttered and said. "Huh-...uh, yeah, sure. I don't mind. You're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks!" She gives me a warm smile. "So I'll sleep on the couch and call Asuna in the morning."

I immediately reject to the couch part.

"No! No, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch."

"But I'm your guest. I'll sleep on the couch."

"And I am your host and as your host I'm letting you sleep on my bed."

She groans.

"Why are you being complicated?"

"I'm not! I...I...just want you to be comfortable here. That's all."

Rika's cheeks turn red at what I just said. We remain silent for a while until she finally breaks it.

"O-ok. But I want you to...share it...with me."

I look at her. My cheeks turn red as well.

"Huh?"

"I don't want you sleeping on the couch in your own place so...I want you to share your bed with me."

She was looking down at first, but then finally looked up at me. My expression was...well, my eyes were as wide as dinner plates and my face was red as a tomato.

"Uh...ok, fine. I can share it with you."

"Good...then let's go."

I lead her to my room. We pass by the bathroom as we entered my room. It was small, a little book shelf with a few mangas and magazines but, ironically, only one book. A couple posters on my wall. One of Godzilla and the other of some mecha anime involving monsters. Then there was my bed and a dresser by it. There was only one pillow so I pulled one out of the dresser.

"Well, here it is. So...do you need to change or anything? I can turn around. I promise I won't look."

 _What am I thinking? She didn't bring any sleep wear you idiot!_ I think to myself.

"Actually, yeah, I do."

That took my by surprise. But I turn around anyways. I hear her taking off her clothes but I dare not look back.

"Ok, you can turn around now."

I turn around and well... She was only dressed in a brown shirt and white panties. I give all my will to refrain from any nosebleed. She blushes a little and gets in the bed. I'm about to climb in too. But.

"Aren't you gonna change too?" She asks me.

I freeze. I usually changed before bed, but in this case, I would prefer to sleep in shirt and jeans.

"Oh, no, that's ok. I can sleep like this."

Rika gives me that look and I realize I have no choice here. I take my shirt off and pull a white T out of the dresser. And hesitantly pull my pants down, revealing my Attack on Titan boxers. What can I say, I was a fan. I climb into bed with her and we both lay side by side. We just remained silent, the only noise we could hear was the raining falling outside and Mr. and Mrs. Kenji yelling at each other every now and then. Why they're still married and put up with each other is beyond me.

Despite the whole time we were having fun, I still felt this feeling inside me. I had to get out of my head.

"Hey, Rika?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say I really am sorr-"

"Oh, no. Not this again! Look you don't have to keep apologizing. It happened, we decided to forget about it. Now

Let's just move on!"

I look at her. "Well, I really am sorry. Ok! I was confused. She means nothing to me."

She turns and looks me in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes! You are the only one I have feelings for. She may have the same looks as you, but you have that beautiful personality about you."

She stares me straight in the eye.

"R-really?"

"You have such a beautiful personality, and she'll never have the same cute and beautiful voice as you."

Our faces flushes as I go on.

"You are the only girl who's ever looked me in the eye when they talk to me. You know that? You laugh at my jokes. You actually like me as I am."

My hand finds hers under the blanket.

"I didn't think I'd ever feel this way."

Tears well up in her eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...I...I... No! I'm sorry! I know you said you wanted to be frien-"

I suddenly feel her lips press against mines. Ours faces immediately flush and our hearts begin to race. This last a few seconds, but feels like an eternity. We pull apart for air.

"Uh...we just..."

"Yeah...I guess...we...well, I...hehe!"

I look at her. My blue eyes meet her beautiful purple eyes. We suddenly find ourselves kissing again. We embrace as we do so. I hold her face as we exchange kisses. Then I find myself on top of her. She runs her fingers through my caramel coloered hair and I run my fingers through her brown hair. I swear I could our hearts beating in our chests. She begins to run her hands underneath my shirt. In the wake of heated kisses, my hands find their way to her waist. They begin to run up her shirt, over her stomach and towards her... Rika's eyes snap open and I feel her take her hands out of my shirt and push on my chest. I pull away. We both breath heavily.

"Whoa! We almost..."

"Yeah...guess we got...a little to excited...there..."

She chuckles. "Haha...yeah. We should probably get to bed."

"Yes, we should. L-man's probably gonna wonder where we are if we turn up late. And not to mention Asuna! Do you know what she would do to me if she found out!-"

Rika kisses me.

"Don't worry. We'll keep this a secret."

I smile at her and we kiss one more time. We embrace and close our eyes. I hold close to me as she snuggles her head into my chest.

"Goodnight, Rika."

"Goodnight, Barton."

"You can call me Bart, or Barry. Either one."

"Ok...Bart."

We lay there for a couple minutes as we slowly drift away into slumber.

I awoke the next morning. I could hear Rika in the front. I get out of bed and look down at her clothes on the floor. I pick them up and neatly fold them and place them on the bed. I walk into the front and see her preparing breakfast, and still dressed in the same clothes from when we went to sleep. And the lights were back on, that was great. She looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I'm making breakfast. Hope that's ok."

I yawn and smile. "Nah, I don't mind. Besides I was wondering if your cooking skills were as good as your blacksmithing skills. She giggles.

"I'm gonna wash up. You can take a shower if you want."

"Ok! So what are you gonna ask the gang today?"

I smile as I think about my idea.

"Oh, I was thinking about asking a certain couple and their doppelgangers to switch boyfriends and girlfriends."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!"

I pray it wasn't my parents. Cause a girl clad in underwear wouldn't make my mother very happy. Rika opens the door and, what do ya know, it's Asuna and Kirito. And following, it's the assholes, ptsd sociopath and his equally crazy obsessive girlfriend.

"Asuna, Kirito! And other ones! How did you know-"

"Are you ok?" Asuna asks concerned.

"What? Asuna-"

"Where are your clothes?"

I pock my head out of the bathroom.

"Asuna, it's not what you think-"

"Where is he?!"

Asuna catches me in her sights. She glares at me...deadly.

 _Oh, crap!_

 **A/N:I don't know why. I was just compelled to write this. This ties into another story by someone, Lojky. His SAO Q &A thing. I just felt like it would be fun to write this. I might make more, maybe about AB Kirito and regular Kirito facing off. Or maybe a gimmick of all the character's at Agil's Dicey Café. That's if I feel compelled to write them. But anyways thanks for reading. And checks out SAO: Q&A by Lojky. It's real fun. And I've got another story coming up soon. Hears a hint: SAO: FNAFO. What that stands for? You'll have to wait and see. All good things to those who wait. Bye! :) (I'm pretty sure you should know, it's mentioned a couple times in this story and Q&A.)**


End file.
